


And I Have Hands... And I Have Feet...

by elliottinabox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, No Beta, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo had bad parents, Ranboo has memory issues, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: (I'll never die...)Ranboo hadn't seen it coming, sure his home as terrible and his parents were cruel but he never expected to be kicked out in the dead of the night after some argument that left Ranboo with a blossoming bruise on his face. Now he was sat on the pavement after his legs ached from walking, without a home and without a phone.(...I am a freak!)-title from Eighth Wonder by Lemon Demon.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 486





	And I Have Hands... And I Have Feet...

Ranboo let out a muffled sob as his legs gave out from under him, it couldn't be too much longer until he got to the nearest town and to a telephone but after walking in his exhausted and emotional state for so long... His legs nor his mentality could take it and he crumpled to the cold pavement. Sobs wracked his lanky body, his knees and pant-legs becoming slightly damp against the cold ground although he couldn't bring himself to care as his head pounded and his eyes started to ache from the river of salty tears that ran down his cheeks. 

He'd really lost everything, he didn't have any belongings -not that he had ever had much to begin with- but had to find a solution to his situation with £20 and a pair of worn down trainers that didn't even match. Ranboo couldn't bring himself to get up, his face buried in his shaking hands. He didn't even know what he'd do when he dragged himself to the town, he had nowhere to sleep and was almost sure that nothing would be open. All rational thinking went out the window as he broke down on the side of the street, the only light coming from the streetlights that were too far apart, a part of him was glad that everything was over and that he was finally away from his parents but the other parts would rather be at home being shouted at than be sat out in the dark and cold with nothing to keep him warm.

Ranboo had lost track of time, he didn't know how long since the argument although he couldn't remember it all too well as his memory was hazy which was a mere side effect of his brain trying to cope by tucking all the bad memories into the back of his brain where they couldn't hurt him like it did with a multitude of things that had happened in that home. Ranboo barely even knew how long he was crying for, all he knew was it must've been a long while as rain started to spatter onto his shirt, soaking it and making him even colder. 

Next thing the young teen knew it, he could hear light footsteps from down the street although he barely processed it, it'd been a while since the rain started and somewhere along the way he'd stopped crying. Hiccups and sniffles along with ragged breaths were all that came from him, the silent street filled with just his anguish and the footsteps that were slowly getting louder and louder... Although to him it was so loud, his mind shouting at him about how this was all his fault and how if he had _just_ listened then _just maybe_ he wouldn't be in this situation.

Until Ranboo heard a quiet shuffle and an oddly deep voice that broke through his loud thoughts. His head snapping to look at the person, who was looking down at him with some sort of plastic bag in his hand.

"Are you... alright?" The person asked, their tone flat and conveying no emotion. 

It took Ranboo a moment to register the question, his mismatched eyes staring up at the person. "W-what..?" He hiccuped.

"I asked if you were alright? You're in the rain just- there, it's the middle of the night, kid." They said, their voice staying flat and monotone. 

"N-not really..." Ranboo muttered, his voice scratchy and raw from his sobbing. 

"Figured as much... You look young, where are your parents?" This mystery person enquired, tilting his head at him.

Ranboo felt fresh tears well up as he looked down at the ground. "I-I don't h-have any... anymore." 

"Oh- So that's why you're-- Do you have anyone to y'know call?" He asked, still towering over Ranboo.

"No.. w-we recently moved... I d-don't have anyone." Ranboo hiccupped as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah ok- Just give me a moment." They hummed, pulling his phone out and turning his back to Ranboo as he brought it to his ear.

"Hallo ..."  
"Yeah I know it's late- Oh no no, I'm fine. ... I'm heading back now."  
"Well, I sorta found a child on the ground- No! he's not dead Phil, _why would I kill a child_ \- you have a point but _still._ "  
"Just come pick me up will ya- No don't you dare bring Tommy."  
"Yep, Bye."

And with that the phone call was over, Ranboo just knelt there, rubbing at his eyes and willing away the pounding that muddled up his thoughts. Only looking up when this mysterious person ended his phone call and turned around to look at him. "Right, A friend of mine is going to pick us up." They said simply.

Ranboo nodded before pausing. "W-who are you..?" He asked shakily, he didn't understand why a random person he'd met less than half an hour ago was telling him that his friend was coming to get them.

"Oh yeah. Uh, I'm Technoblade, Just call me Techno." The per-- Techno introduced, "How 'bout you? I can't keep calling you 'Kid' afterall."

"Ranboo." 

"Alright then Ranboo. I don't know about you but I think you should get off the floor. It's kinda dirty dude." Techno said, clearly not quite knowing what to say.

Without another word, Ranboo lifted himself from the ground, his knees and ankles letting out a soft crack as he straightened himself up. To realise that he was a little taller than this 'Technoblade' guy... Well, he was quite tall but from his position on the ground he'd looked particularly tall. A slightly tense silence filled the air for a few moments as Techno looked out for a car, Ranboo awkwardly rubbing his eyes again and running a hand through his hair to fix it a little.

Next thing they knew it, a car was pulling up and Techno was muttering something under his breath.

"Who's this then Techno?" A blond man, asked as he rolled down his window. 

"Ranboo." Techno had responded as he got in the car, "You getting in?" He asked, clearly directed at Ranboo.

"O-oh yeah." He nodded quickly, slipping into the back of the car.


End file.
